Mora
by Merle's Right Hand
Summary: Because that's what it had been, all this time after losing the Greene farm, a slowly built seduction all on her part.
1. Mora

This is a work of fiction. I do not own/know anyone who is responsible for The Walking Dead. This was created all in good fun.

**Mora**

She'd been the first to spot the cabin, tucked away in a dense grove of trees. It wasn't much, not much larger than a one car garage, but the door was easy enough for him to jimmy open. She'd followed him in, crossbow at the ready as she watched his back, bowie knife out and ready. As if he'd let anything close enough to her for her to have to use it.

The interior was messy but it didn't look ransacked. Cluttered. A set of counters ran along the wall to their left, a small stove nestled in at the back corner indicating that it was the kitchen area. The rest of the room was furnished with a small table with mismatched chairs and a simple bed shoved into the other corner. Daryl moved forward, Carol slipping in behind him, closing the door behind them. He heard her flip the handle lock as well as the tell-tale heavy clack of a bolt lock slipping into place.

Seeing a small door off to the side of the bed, he silently motioned for her to stay where she was as he ventured forward. Gripping the handle, he exhaled before pushing it open, his bow ready for anything that might lurch out.

Nothing. Daryl peeked in to find that it was a small bathroom, just large enough for a stand up shower and a toilet. Releasing his breath, he pulled the door to and turned back to Carol where she also looked relieved, tucking the knife back into her belt. She tilted her head toward the kitchenette and he gave her a quick nod. He watched as she made her way over to the cupboards, opening the doors and she gave a small laugh. Turning to him with a large grin on her face; apparently the place had been well stocked before the world decided to go tits up. He felt his lips quirk up a bit, knowing that with all the new additions to the prison, this place would definitely help. By the looks of it, they'd have to come back with others, since it looked like there would be too much for the two of them to haul back by themselves. Rick would be pleased.

Setting his crossbow down carefully by the wall, Daryl made his way over to her, shucking off his coat as he went, tossing it on the table as he passed. Pausing behind her, he muttered "Ya did good."

He could hear her smirk. "Yeah, I kinda did. Of course, I wouldn't have found it if you hadn't decided to take me hunting with you." Carol replied.

Biting his lip for a moment, he looked down at her, watching as she pulled cans from the cabinet. "Yeah, well, figured you could use the break."

"It is nice to get out of the prison _once_ in a while," she commented as she continued to empty the cabinet in front of her.

He glanced around the cabin before letting his attention land on her once more. Taking two careful steps forward he let his hands settle against her hips. "You know, there's a bed here and everything…" his voice was gruffer than usual as he leaned into her.

Turning her head slightly, he caught the edge of a small smile. "And I _did_ lock the door." She stated softly, her hands ceasing their movement to rest on top of the counter.

His lips grazed her temple then as he shifted forward, trapping her body between his own and the counter. Daryl's hands travelled up, fingers catching on the material of her jacket, her own hands coming up to unbutton the garment. Helping her pull it off, he pressed her against the counter again, his lips finding her neck. Carol sighed heavily as his nose nudged her jaw left, urging her to turn he head, his hands returned to her ribs, slipping under her shirt. A sharp gasp left her lips, her hands flying to cover his. "Hurt ya?" he asked, pulling back a bit, a hint of worry in his voice.

Shaking her head, she rubbed his hands a bit. "No, hands are just cold."

Daryl mentally kicked himself. Course his hands would be cold. "Sorry 'bout that."

Feeling her chuckle softly, she tried to cover his hands with hers. "S'okay," she mumbled "You can make it up to me." The gentle pressure as her hips pressed into his had him involuntarily groaning.

Sometimes, he really hated the way she flirted with him, teasing him; coy little jokes on top of the bus when they'd first arrived at the prison, those fleeting looks she'd give him in the cell block with everyone around when he couldn't do a damn thing about it. The way she'd subtly squeeze him with her thighs when she rode the Triumph with him, leaning into him occasionally when the wind became too much. Because that's what it had been, all this time after losing the Greene farm, a slowly built seduction all on her part. And he'd been too damned chicken shit to do anything about it, really. Sure, he still let Carol ride with him even though it killed him, her arms drawn around his waist, pressed tight against him and all he could think of was having her snug against him in a more primal way.

Of course, she'd been the one to make the first move. They'd been clearing out one of the other cell blocks when she'd all but cornered him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Then again. The result had been a quick fumble against one of the cell walls, where he'd embarrassed himself by coming too quickly and she'd made it all the more worse by kissing his temple and muttering that it was okay. Daryl angrily hitched up his jeans and hastily beat cheeks out of the cell block, leaving her alone and disheartened.

Daryl spent the rest of the day avoiding her but come nightfall, he'd felt like a horse's ass. After his watch shift had ended, he'd made his way back to Cell Block C, the sounds of the other prison occupants slumbering softly in the quiet of the hall. Keeping as quiet as he'd dare, he sidled up to her cell, peering in. He could just make out her form in the dark cell before she made him jump nearly out of his skin with a simple utterance of his name. Slipping inside the cell, Carol turned to sit on the edge of the bed, watching him. She patted the bed next to her and he hesitated only a moment before he took her up on her offer.

They sat there for a moment, silent in the dark before she nudged his knee with her own. He watched as her own feet dangled a bit from the bed before nudging her back, her corner of her mouth lifting slightly in response. "M'sorry, ya know?" he whispered, canting towards her so that his arm briefly brushed her shoulder.

Leaning into him, she rested her head against his shoulder and he felt compelled to explain himself. "Just… never really-"

Gently shushing him, she nudged his knee once more. "It's okay," she repeated. "Practice makes perfect."

His heart sped up. _Really?_ Carol really wanted to have another go with him? Perhaps more than just 'another' go, more than one? Daryl coughed nervously, clearing his throat. "Ya sure 'bout that? Didn't seem to get much outta it the last time."

Carol shifted, sitting up and twisted to look at him full on. "Daryl," she whispered his name in such a way that had him glance over at her. Said his name with such reverence that it startled him before he felt her cool fingers cup his jaw, sliding up his face to let her thumbs brush over his cheek bones, pulling him forward until her lips touched his softly, barely parted against his. And there it was, her forgiveness for him, for everything, her acceptance of his silent apology, all in the soft and sincere press of her lips against his.

Intent on not messing it up this time, Daryl kissed her back in kind, his hand finding the soft curls at the nape of her neck and threading his fingers through, deepening their kiss. He felt her gasp against his mouth at his sudden boldness, tangling her own fingers into his hair in appreciation. They pulled away from each other, a look of silent understanding coming between the two.

They'd 'practiced' plenty, but it was always a chore to find even five minutes alone together without someone interrupting at the prison. Glenn had nearly walked in on them once, at which point everyone in the prison found out about the two of them. The situation was endlessly humourous for Maggie and even Daryl eventually, the latter enjoyed giving the Glenn what Carol had termed 'death glares' any time he so much as glanced at her or Daryl, though she insisted that eventually he would have to give the man a break. Daryl figured he might as well; he was sure Maggie was giving him endless hell all on her own.

Pulling a hand from under her shirt, Daryl tugged at her collar, lips finding the juncture where her neck met shoulder and he bit down lightly. Gasping again, she reached back and gripped his hip, grinding back into his hips, eliciting a growl from him and a quick warning of "Woman…"

'Your… fault…" Carol panted lightly before moaning as he slipped a hand under her bra, brushing against a taut nipple, his hips pressing against hers. God, how he wanted her. Without warning she pushed him backward causing him to nearly stumble. At first he thought he'd done something wrong but as Carol turned he recognized that feral gleam in her eye. She stared him down as she began to unbutton her flannel shirt – well, _his_ flannel shirt, but he was not going to start complaining about the woman wearing his shit, not when she looked so damn good in it.

Tossing the shirt aside, she began to toe off her boots, kicking Daryl into gear as he began tugging his own shirt off, and by the time he'd yanked it over his head she was closing the distance between them. She collided with him, winding her arms around his neck, bring her mouth to his. He trailed the backs of his fingers down her sides, the dips of her ribs bothersome. He'd have to make sure she fed herself a bit more, which he knew she'd protest.

Pushing it to the back of his mind for the moment, he bent down, slipping his hands under her ass, hauling her up against him causing her to squeak against his lips as her legs wrapped around his hips. Keeping one arm supporting her, his other slipped up her back, fingers splayed across her spine as Daryl slowly walked them backward until his calves hit the side of the bed. Setting down on the edge of the bed, he felt Carol move to straddle him, her lips leaving his to assault his neck, her fingers tightening in his hair, angling his head so she could have better access to his throat.

He began to fumble with the clasp of her bra - how in the _fuck_ she wore the goddamn contraption, he'd never know. He felt her smile against his skin and pulled away, twisting her arms behind her and unhooked her bra. Before she could bring her arms back around, Daryl swiftly caught her wrists behind her, trapping them with one hand. Carol looked down at him, mischievous gleam in her eye mirrored in his own as he used his free hand to pull the cups away from her breasts, brushing a thumb over one of the nipples.

Carol's eyes fluttered shut as she arched her back ever so slightly, urging him on. He shifted her forward a bit, grazing the hardened bit of flesh with his lower lip, felt her shiver in his lap before he hungrily descended upon her breast. A strangled moan emanated from her as he ran his tongue over her skin, punctuated with an occasional nip. She gently struggled to free her hands, but Daryl kept his grip on her, slipping his free hand over her ribs to the small of her back, brushing against the soft skin there, causing her to jerk her hips forward, a growl of her own gracing her lips. He grunted appreciatively against her breast in reply, the sound of her above him twisting his gut in pleasure.

Releasing her breast, he trailed his lips up to her collar bone, loosening his hold on her wrists where she pulled them from his grasp, sliding them over his shoulders, resting her cheek against his forehead as he softly bit at her clavicle. She whispered his name as she gently raked her blunt nails over his back, the scars raised and catching at her fingertips. Daryl still hated them, hated who gave them to him but he knew she had scars of her own and that she still wanted him regardless made him feel a bit better.

She moved to stand and he let her, watching as she removed her bra entirely, tossing it to the side. He leaned forward and pulled her to him, letting his head rest against the smooth softness of her stomach, his hands coming to rest gingerly at the backs of her knees. One of her hands rested on his shoulder lightly massaging the muscles there while the other smoothed his hair, her nails scratching his scalp comfortingly as he felt himself relax against her.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, stomach muscles tensing against him. Nodding slowly, Daryl pressed a kiss to the skin above the waist of her jeans, pulling back to glance up at her. Carol said nothing more, just brushed back his bangs that had fallen in his eyes. He then busied himself with unbuttoning her jeans, her hands seeking purchase on his shoulders to steady herself as he pulled them from her legs, tossing them in the general direction of her bra. Running his thumbs over the elastic waistband of her panties he kissed each of her hipbones, letting his fingers slide the black material down her legs, skimming the backs of her thighs as he went.

Stepping out of them, she smiled down at him. "You know, this is a little unfair, you're still in your pants and here I am, completely naked here-" Daryl didn't let her finish as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drug her down to him, twisting so that she came to rest on the mattress, him leaning over her brushing their noses together. Quickly shucking his pants off, he crawled back over her, kissing the side of her jaw. Her legs slid to either side of his hips, coaxing him toward her, slowly rolling her pelvis against his, her bare feet rubbing the backs of his calves.

He looked down at her and Carol smiled up at him, biting her lower lip. "Never really done this is a bed before," she remarked, palms gliding up his sides. "A bit luxurious for us."

"S'true." Daryl replied closing his eyes as she brushed against him just _right_, swallowing a groan. Couldn't let her have the upper hand, now could he? "Better than doin' it on the floor."

"Yes. And no one to interrupt," she added, her hand trailing down his stomach, over the fine hairs that led to his cock. Her fingers ghosted over the hard length of him and he felt his abdomen tighten.

Quickly he grabbed her hand and snatched it, dragging it above her head, threading his fingers with hers. "You 're 'bout to get into trouble there," he breathed but her only response a sly smile gracing her lips. Resting his weight on his elbow, he reached down and guided the tip of his cock into her, taking her other hand bring it to rest over her head, their hands clasped. "Carol…" her name came out a bit strangled as he eased himself into her body.

She arched beneath him, a slight whimper leaving her as she gripped his hands as he slowly entered, her head thrown back. Daryl nipped under her jaw as he slipped into her, the feel of her wrapped tightly around him both excited and relaxed him all at once.

Settling his hips into hers and pushing himself up a bit on his elbows, their fingers still tangled together. "Hey," he looked down at her, brushing the hair at her temple with his thumb. Her eyes fluttered open, lips parted. "This alright?"

Carol shifted a little under him, pulling him just a fraction deeper into her and he barely stifled a grunt. Running her thumb down the length of his she tightened her legs around him. "Daryl… Move." She panted.

He smirked at her then, rolling his hips as he leaned down to kiss her. Moaning against his lips, he picked up some speed, his chest brushing hers as he rocked into her. Her legs curved up over his hips and she dug her heels in the backs of his thighs, spurring him on.

God, Daryl wanted this to have lasted longer, but the way she kept panting his name, accentuated with the occasional "More" or "Faster" had stirred him more than he cared to admit. Releasing her hands, he shifted his arms under her back, coming to cradle her head. Her own hands wrapped around his neck, her eyes squeezed tightly together. "Daryl… Daryl…" She moaned against his ear.

"Whaddya want?" he panted against her shoulder, their sweat mingling.

"Daryl… please…"

That one breathy request nearly pushed him over the edge. Wrapping one arm around her back Daryl slipped the other between them and settled his fingers against her clit, his thumb pressing into the smooth skin of her abdomen, the muscles underneath rigid. Slowly he rubbed against the bundle of nerves, Carol's body arching up into his before she began panting harshly, her hands seeking purchase where ever they could, her limbs trembling at the onset of her orgasm.

Daryl grunted as she came, her body gripping him, pulling him with her into an orgasm of his own as he drove franticly into her. She clutched him to her as he peaked, eyes shut tight as he growled into her shoulder, hips slowed as he emptied himself in her. Panting harshly into her skin, he sank into her, the shallow thrust of his hips finally stilling.

Resting his head in the crook of her neck, he felt her kiss his temple sweetly, legs still wrapped lazily around his hips, her fingers smoothing trails down his back as best she could. He went to withdraw from her, afraid he was crushing her when she tightened her hold on him. "I'm okay, Daryl."

"Not hurtin' ya?" he asked, his arms barely holding him up, feeling suddenly drowsy.

Carol shook her head and eased his head back to her shoulder where he pressed his nose to her neck and inhaled, laying a careless kiss below her collar bone. She still retained her Carol scent but she now smelled of himself and sex, as if he'd marked her as his, which secretly pleased him to no end. Of course, she'd marked him as well, which was equally gratifying. "Just rest for a minute," she murmured to him.

"Need to get this stuff back to the prison," Daryl mumbled, knowing he'd lost this battle to her and the sandman, already feeling his body succumbing to sleep, his muscles relaxing as he laid there as her body pillowing his own.

She quieted him softly, stroking his back. "We will. Just rest a bit."

By the angle of the sun, Daryl figured they'd been asleep for an hour or so. He's woken first, having rolled off of Carol at some point only to pull her close to him, her arm slung over his middle and their legs entwined. He hated to wake her but unfortunately they needed to get back. They each tugged on their clothes and Carol managed to find a couple of backpacks to take some of the rations back with them until they could get others out here.

Loaded up, Daryl secured the door, making sure that neither walker nor human could enter before they came back to retrieve the rest of their food stores.

Plus, he figured he and Carol could take a respite here once in a while.


	2. Collibet

This is a work of fiction. I do not own/know anyone who is responsible for The Walking Dead. This was created all in good fun.

Author's Note: I have been really surprised by all the lovely lovely reviews for the first chapter of this fanfic. I had always intended to write more chapters for it but I am planning for them to be sort of one-shots in their own right and in no particular order. Hope everyone enjoys chapter two!

**Collibet**

She stirred a bit when he'd entered their cell, flipping the blanket back over the entrance of their quarters, the sheerest excuse of privacy. But it was privacy nonetheless, she supposed. Flicking on the oil lamp by their bed, Carol watched as his eyes flicked over to hers. "Hey, didn't mean to wake ya." He whispered, tossing his towel of into the corner. She'd have to get that later.

"Nah, it's fine," she mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep, sitting up a bit, the blanket pooling at her waist. Springtime was creeping closer and she'd taken to wearing only a camisole and panties to bed, Daryl keeping her plenty warm as they slept. "What time is it?"

"Can't be more than three," He began to shuck off his shirt and it was only then that she noticed that his hair was wet.

She gave him a look. "You took a shower?" she asked, incredulously.

Daryl glanced over at her, before tossing the shirt on the top bunk. "Was covered in walker gack. Went an' cleared a few of 'em by the fence after Michonne came for 'er watch. Didn't figure ya'd want me crawlin' in with ya reekin' a death." He explained.

Leaning back against the wall, she patted the bed in front of her. Hesitating for a moment he eventually stepped over to her, leaning into the bunk to give her a small kiss. Smiling against his lips, she pushed against his bare shoulder gently. "Sit down."

Giving her a short look of bemusement, he turned and sat with his back to her. Carol scooted forward, pulling the blanket from her, the slight chill in the air causing goose bumps to form over her exposed legs. Quickly she settled her thighs on either side of him, her hands going for his shoulders, a sharp intake of breath alerting her to his surprise.

"Whatcha doin'?" Daryl asked, nervousness evident in his voice.

She smirked. "Just a shoulder massage, Daryl. That okay?" She asked, giving him an out if he wanted.

He seemed to consider her offer and shrugged, resting his elbows on his knees, silently giving into her request.

She started on his shoulders, pressing her fingers into the muscles there, feeling the tension along his neck. Daryl hung his head, a soft sigh escaping him as she felt him relax slightly. She smiled, letting her fingers wander, digging into his shoulder blades and working away the stiffness there. She'd been at it for about 5 minutes when she hit a particularly knotted up area in his lower back, causing him to grunt faintly in pain, the sound loud in the stillness of the prison.

"You okay?" She inquired, pausing in her work.

"Yeah, just… tense there, ya know? Ya can keep goin', if ya want." He spoke, his voice gruff but soft.

Nodding, Carol pressed into his skin, pushing against the muscles. Finally done, she smoothed her hands over his back, leaning forward to press a kiss against his right shoulder.

One of his hands had trailed down her leg, coming to hold her right ankle loosely in his palm, the rough skin there catching at her own chilled flesh. He seemed to be a bit pensive at this hour, silent but calm. "Ya cold?" Daryl asked, running his hand up her leg, stopping just at the dip of her knee.

Leaning against his back, she shook her head slightly, a quiet "No," leaving her lips. Her arms snaked around his middle, one of her hands inadvertently brushing against the front of his pants.

He immediately stiffened, his grip on her leg tightening slightly as she stilled behind him. Feeling her cheeks flush she tentatively repeated the movement and was rewarded with a deep exhale from Daryl, his thumb tracing some unknown pattern slowly onto her knee cap.

Sensing the change in mood, Carol inched closer to him, caressing his chest gently as her lips pressed against his shoulder blades, covering the scars and burns that he let her bare witness to. Straightening a bit, he let his other hand rest on her other leg, gliding his fingers up and down her skin. Taking the opportunity, she pressed closer and fumbled with the button and zip on his pants, easing them open as his semi-erect cock emerged from its confines.

"Carol-" He started, his voice straining with lust but she quieted him, gently shushing him as she urged him to help her shimmy off his pants, watching as he barely lifted his hips from the mattress, kicking the offending garment to the other side of the small room. Arms wrapped around his middle, she felt the warm skin of his cock beneath her fingertips, skimming down to the base of it, the delicate skin of his balls as her nails drug over them lightly, muscles of his back tensing in pleasure as she pressed her face against him.

Slipping her fingers back up his now hardened length, she teasingly traced the edge of his head, cut and glorious, felt along the slit along the tip, and slightly dampened already. Spreading the thin sheen of pre-cum over his head, she pressed her thumb against the underside of his cock, just below the glans.

Moaning low, Daryl tipped his head back, throat fully exposed, his fingers pressing into her thigh. Angling her head up, she caught him just behind the jaw with her lips, nipping him in reprimand. "Got to keep quite. Don't want to wake the others." She breathed softly into his ear.

"S'all… your fault… Mmmm, Carol…" At that he began to lean back into her, pressing them both into the cell wall next to the bed. Her hands trailed up his stomach, pulled from her task at hand, so to speak.

"Daryl, I can't reach now," she chided, letting her hands play along his chest as she rested her chin against his shoulder.

He grunted, slipping off to the left so that he was practically draped over her lap, his hand reaching for her breast, seeking out her nipple through the camisole. Carol batted his hand away playfully and he settled for winding their fingers together, letting their hands come to rest against his stomach.

Carol watched him watching her, a small smirk on his face. A little part of her wanted to wipe that look off his face. Reaching with her free hand, she took hold of his cock once more, watching in fascination as Daryl's eyes fluttered shut, his smirk giving way to a deep long hiss as she slid her hand down him only to tighten her grip on his shaft as she moved back up slowly.

Moving deliberately, she reveled in the feel of his silken flesh against her palm, slickened by his own fluids as they trailed in small rivulets from his head. Every few strokes she'd brush her thumb over the glans, swirling the flat of her palm over it before sliding back down him. His breathing became a bit more laboured as he softly panted, his hand still clutching hers.

She sped up a bit, absorbed in watching the fine play of muscles of his abdomen as they tensed and eased as she pleasured him. His free hand gripped at the mattress and he finally loosened his hold on her hand, letting it instead slip under her shirt and smooth up her spine. "Fuckin' Christ, Carol…" He bit out harshly, her fingers pressing into his cock as she slid up quickly.

Carol loved it when he talked like that when they were together. As if he no longer had any control over himself, that he was free to just be for a while. She was glad that she could give him that, a bit of freedom and peace, just like he gave it to her.

Though she did like it, she was a bit worried about the others waking up due to the two of them. Briefly pressing a finger to his lips to gently hush him, eventually Carol brought her other hand over, taking him in her grip while she reached between his legs and ran her fingers over his balls. His fingers tightened along the skin of her back, halting momentarily before a soft pant issued from him. She teased him, trailing her blunt nails over the skin of his sac, moving her other hand faster around him.

His thighs tensed, his hips slightly bucking upward involuntarily as his chest heaved. "Shit, Carol…" Daryl's voice was hoarse as he tried to communicate with her. "I'm gonna… gonna…"

"Shhh, it's okay. I want you to." She whispered, leaning over and kissing him softly. His eyes clamped shut as she doubled her efforts, tugging on his cock, both of her hands working him over. The hand inside her shirt brushed over her breast again, Daryl's fingers catching at her nipple, pinching it lightly between his fore and his middle fingers. She gasped, her own grip on his tightening briefly and he grunted sharply, his hips jerking upward, a shot of semen springing forth from his cock head.

Carol silenced him with her mouth, her lips sliding over his and he groaned into her mouth, his tongue fighting with hers as she continued to pump the solid length of him, gingerly slowing her motions. Another stream emitted from him with a more subdued groan, his hips slowing as his cum leaked down him and over her hands. His hand brushed over her ribs lazily as she continued to milk him dry, but she could tell he didn't mind.

Carefully shifting his legs over, she hopped off the bed and grabbed his previously discarded towel to clean him up. Daryl made some noise of mild annoyance but she ignored him, tossing the towel back in the same corner, mentally noting that _she'd_ need to be the one who washed that particular item tomorrow. Grabbing a washcloth, she tipped some water from a plastic bottle she kept onto a corner and began wiping him down, actually cleaning him this time.

He sat up grabbing her hand to stop her, his eyelids heavy. "Don't gotta do that."

She smiled at him, his fingers pressing into her wrists. "I love you, but you're kind of…" She gave him a weak look.

" 'Sticky'?" He offered. Carol chucked, knowing that he could see the pinkness of her face even in the dim light. Why, she didn't know, especially after what she'd just done to him, _for_ him, _with_ him…

"I can do it." Daryl took the cloth and quickly wiped himself down, tossing it over with the towel before grabbing her by the hips, pulling her back into bed.

She lay back as he hovered over her, gorgeous, naked, and sated, leaning down and placing several kisses against her brow. "Ya know, ya didn't seem to get much outta that," he mumbled, his eyes already drowsy with sleep.

Carol quirked her lips at him, reaching up to run her palms across his cheek bones, her thumbs brushing against his hairline. Daryl had already been worn out when he'd come to bed and she was pretty sure that he wasn't up to the task of taking care of her at that moment. But his concern was more than enough as she pressed a kiss to his lips leisurely.

"It's okay. You can pay me back later." She whispered into his mouth, feeling him smile against her lips as he slipped to the side, rolling over onto his back and tugging her to lie against his side.

"Mmmm, I'll be gettin' that soon." He promised sleepily, letting her drag the blanket up over them and dousing the flame.


	3. Mansuetus

This is a work of fiction. I do not own/know anyone who is responsible for The Walking Dead. This was created all in good fun.

Author's Note: Everyone has been so fantastic and kind with their reviews for the second chapter that I have all these warm fuzzies. So here we've got chapter three where Daryl pays off a little debt he owes to Carol. Read and enjoy!

**Mansuetus**

It had been damn near a week since he and Carol had been together. Well, sort of; if her giving him a hand job counted as _together_. Daryl had felt like a bit of an ass that night afterward, too tired to take care of her but when he'd made mention of it the look in Carol's eyes told him that she didn't really mind going unfulfilled that evening, that she understood.

He'd planned on tending to her the next day but she'd been scheduled for night watch then and the day after that, he'd gone on what was supposed to have been an overnight supply run with Glenn and Tyresse but a run in with a herd of walkers had kept them from getting back the next day. They'd spent an extra night holed up in some rinky-dink accounting firm before enough of the walking corpses had moved on, leaving only a few mindless bodies for them to put down. The next few nights she'd stayed up with Ass-Kicker who was suffering from a mind numbing case of colic, forcing Carol to retreat to an unoccupied portion of the prison where he'd sat up with the both of them, making sure that they were safe.

Carol was supposed to have the night watch again tonight but Daryl managed to talk Glenn into taking over for her. Well, bribed was more like it, a night off, bought and paid for with a box of condoms and some of Daryl's dignity. The Korean snickered as Daryl handed over the small box of 12 condoms, making sure to ask about a million times if Daryl was _sure_ he and Carol didn't need them more than he and Maggie did.

Daryl fought back the urge to slug the man in the face, knowing his own face was red with embarrassment; it wasn't as if everyone didn't already _know_ about the two of them, it's just that he didn't want everyone knowing when they were fucking. Or where. Couldn't a man have some privacy at the end of the world?

He caught up with her that night after supper. She was sitting on the edge of their bed, tugging on her boots, getting ready for watch when he entered their cell. "Hey, don't gotta worry with that."

Glancing up at him, she gave him a perplexed look. "Daryl, I've got watch tonight. I already talked to you about this."

Leaning in the doorway, he crossed his arms. "Actually, ya don't. Got Glenn to trade with ya."

Her eyebrows quirked as she a small smile graced her lips. "Oh really? And what did you have to promise for that?"

Pushing off the wall Daryl walked over and pulled her to her feet, grabbing his crossbow. "Come with me."

Grinning from ear to ear, Carol let him drag her out of their cell block and down to cell block A, far away from the other prison occupants. Sacrificing even more of his dignity, Daryl had only let only one other person know that he and Carol would be there that night and were _not_ to be disturbed. The ex-sheriff didn't question him but nodded and grinned knowingly, telling him to be safe.

They had all cleared out cell block A some time ago but it was still relatively unused, mostly for storage still, the cells stocked with whatever provisions they'd scavenged from Woodbury and the other towns they'd raided.

Turning the key in the lock, Daryl led her through the doors, making sure to lock up behind them before going and unlocking the main block door, closing and locking the heavy barred door behind them as well. He turned to see Carol in the middle of the block, letting the beam from her flashlight bounce off the bars of the cells as she spun slowly near the stairs. "Well, now that you've got me here, what are you going to do with me?" she inquired cheekily.

Walking over to her, he caught her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Got a whole cell block to ourselves..." Daryl trailed off, peering at her in the darkness.

She said nothing but wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips to his eagerly. "This your way of paying me back?"

Smirking against her lips he drew back, grabbed her hand and headed up the stairs. Daryl found the cell he was looking for and tugged the heavy blanket back that acted as a curtain to the cell. "Here, stand there and just wait a sec." Letting go of Carol's hand, he picked his way over to the opposite side of the room, lighting an oil lamp that set atop a worn table he'd found. The cell was illuminated in a soft yellow glow and he caught the surprised smile that graced her face as she took in the state of the cell.

"How did you do all of this?" She asked in awe, stepping forward to finger the brand new sheets and blanket that lay on the bed.

"Got 'em on the last run," he stated, leaning back against the wall, watching her. "Like 'em?"

A flash of teeth appeared in true delight as she moved to sit on the bed, revelling in the luxury of brand new sheets. "Like them? I love them!" Carol lay back into them, sweeping her arms over the comforter. "It'll be nice to sleep on something new. Can't remember the last time I did that." She commented.

"Well don't think that's all I'm payin' ya back with." Daryl said softly, going to pull her up. "Don't think new sheets and a blanket quite make up for last week."

"Oh really? Just what did you have in mind then?" She asked as he tilted her head to the side so he could lay a series of kisses along her throat. Carol moaned then softly as her arms held his waist loosely, his own arms occupied themselves by wrapping around her middle, the other slipping into her hair and gently tugging it back, urging her raise her chin as he moved to run his tongue down to the base of her throat, catching her skin gingerly with his teeth. She complied and began fisting her hands in his shirt, brushing her hips against his.

Grunting into her shoulder, Daryl pulled away, releasing her for a moment before he began to tug her tank top from her, pulling the garment over her head. She'd gone without a bra, a fact he was surprised to find aroused him more than he previously thought. Grinning briefly, he leaned down, snaking his arms around her and buried his face between her breasts, breathing her in, the smell of her skin, the lavender body wash she used and the faintest hint of her arousal. All of that somehow managed to calm his mind while rousing his body.

Daryl felt her rest her cheek against the top of his head as he basked in the feel of her, running her nails over his scalp in a soothing manner. Pulling back, he moved towards her bare breast, letting her nipple brush against his lip, exhaled against the taut flesh, teasing her. Her grip tightened in his hair, tangling a bit as he took the peak between his lips, one hand splayed across her back as the other cupped the other breast, thumbing the neglected nipple slowly. Carol released a pent up shaky sigh as he swirled his tongue over her breast, drawing the pert bud from his mouth and focusing his attention solely on it as he held it captive between his teeth, laving his tongue against the very tip with quick flicks, causing her to buck involuntarily against him.

"God, Daryl..." She gasped, clutching him to her. Switching to her other breast, he palmed the one he'd just released, soothing the flushed skin gently, smoothing over her sensitive skin. Kissing the swell of her breast, Daryl ran his tongue over the areola softly, flicking at her peak occasionally. Lifting his head, he let her drag him up for a kiss, her lips seeking his as she pressed into him, trying to get closer. He let his hands flicker down her sides to catch at the belt loops of her pants, using them to draw her hips to his, slipping his thigh between hers as he backed her up against the wall.

Moaning into his mouth, Carol began to slowly buck against his thigh, the warmth of her groin pressing against his leg had him pinning her further into the wall, effectively halting the movement of her hips. She whimpered pathetically into his neck, her breath coming out in soft pants, his hands still fisted at the top of her jeans, crushing her hips to his as he lay his forehead against the coolness of the wall, attempting to calm himself. If he wasn't careful this would all be over before it really began and he hadn't even begun repaying her yet.

"Daryl, if you just brought me here to torment me, I swear to god..." She ground out, the impatience in her voice laced with slightest hint of irritation.

Daryl barely stifled a chuckle at that, her getting short with him. "Been a while?" He taunted, still holding her steady. Carol gave a low growl of warning at that and acted as if she was trying to push him away. "What, didn't have time to take care of ya self?" He mumbled into her ear, goading her on.

Suddenly, Carol forced him away from her. He stumbled back, a look of confusion on his face as he watched her eyes turned dark and angry. "No, I did _not_ have time for myself, actually. Between taking care of everyone here at the prison and watch duty,_ no_, I did not have time to 'take care of myself'." She spoke matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Daryl hadn't realized that his easy ribbing would actually anger her. He'd only meant to rile her up, not antagonize her. "Carol, look, I'm sorry. Only meant to tease ya, didn't mean to piss ya off none."

Some of the fight went out of her as her shoulders dropped a bit, she glanced down at the floor. "It's just been busy, for both of us lately." She offered.

Easing forward, he reached up and ran a hand down her arm in a silent apology, his fingers catching at her elbow. "S'true, but we got tonight." Daryl prompted, pulling her arm away from her, sliding his hand into hers. "Really am sorry." He spoke in his usual gruff voice, softening it for her.

Leaning into him, Carol nodded into his shoulder, acknowledging and accepting his apology, her fingers gripping his gingerly. Resting his head against hers, Daryl ran his other hand up and down the back of her neck slowly, the tips of his fingers brushing the curling ends of hair at her nape. Releasing his hand, she placed it along his back and he mirrored her action, trailing his fingers over her spine.

Her fingers fiddle with the edge of his shirt before slipping her hands under it, smoothing her palms over his back, over the ridges of his scars. He held her tighter as he relished her hands on him, his mind going back to last week and her selfless attention to him. Suddenly he found the waist of her jeans and began tugging at them in earnest.

"Thought you said we had all night?" Carol asked as his fingers flicked open the button of her jeans and worked the zipper down quickly.

"We do." Daryl assured her, yanking the material down her legs and helping her out of them as he tossed them to the side. Still kneeling, he ran his hands from her ankles to her knees, letting his fingers play with the back of her knees for a moment before continuing up to her hips, his thumbs brushing over the soft skin where her leg met her torso just under the edge of her worn plum coloured, high cut panties.

Her own hands lay over the tops of his and he stood, bringing their lips together, the feel of her nearly naked under his hands had him hard in an instant. Drawing back, Daryl brought her to the bed, the top bunk having been removed previously. Carol sat on the edge and waited, watching him as he deftly pulled off his shirt and his pants, leaving him in just a pair of boxers. He clamoured up onto the bed behind her, pulling her back with him.

Kissing her behind the ear, he let his hands roam over her, starting at her shoulders and sliding across her collarbone. Roving lower, Daryl gently plucked at her nipples, watching as he sucked at the crook of her neck as they stiffened under his attention. Carol gasped, and he felt her arch and he moved with her, both of them rising onto their knees.

Trailing one hand lower, he stroked an easy path over her ribs and her stomach, feeling the muscles there play against his fingers. Meeting up with the edge of her underwear he played along there, flicking his fingertips under the elastic and skimming over the smooth skin of her abdomen. Carol threw her head back then, one hand slipping back into his hair while the other sought purchase on his thigh.

Easing her forward she balanced herself on her arms as he pulled the panties from her. The sight of her on all fours before him sent a primal thrill all through Daryl, but he tamped it down, pulling her back against him, setting his knees on either side of hers, suddenly grateful for his boxers as she teasingly wiggled her ass into his groin.

Laying his hands against her hips he slipped them down to press along her inner thighs, wordlessly urging her to widen her legs. Shifting to do so, she settled back against him, winding her arms back to rest against his thighs as he smoothed his own palms over her legs, fingertips trailing over the crease of her legs, coming close to but never touching where she wanted. Sighing gently at his attentions, Carol's head lolled back against his shoulder, granting him access to watch his hands play over her, her own hands trailing against the backs of his knees.

Brushing against the outside of her pussy, Daryl watched her stomach muscles tensed ever so, relaxing just as quickly. Smoothing his fingers over her mound again he was rewarded with a small arch of her back, requesting more. Obliging her, Daryl slipping his fingertips just inside her folds, already wet from his early ministrations. Her grip on the back of his thighs told him to continue as his slowly stroked through her wetness.

He heard her mumble something and asked her to repeat it. "Up." She breathed.

Pausing, he started to remove his hand when her own shot forward, stopping him. "Like this," Carol guided his hand back, bringing her other hand forward. Daryl watched in fascination as she used her free hand to spread herself and brought his hand over and settled the tip of his middle finger against her clitoris. Pressing her fingers against his hand, Carol moved them slightly and moaned, the bundle of nerves against his fingertip hardening at his touch.

Slipping his other hand down, Daryl brushed hers away and gingerly spread her open once more so that he could better observe his actions. Both of her hands sought out his legs, gripping them as he pleasured her. Occasionally he would trail his fingers down, swiping at the moisture that she was drenched in and swept it over her clitoris, moving in a circular patterns, easing up on the pressure before her whimpering moans had him pressing back into her again.

Gripping his thighs tightly, Carol bucked against his hand hard, panting loudly, little keening noises coming from the back of her throat, occasionally punctuated with his name. He knew she was near the edge and he whispered in her ear. "Come on, Carol. Know how frustrated ya been lately."

She panted, a loud groan escaping her. Heat shot through him and suddenly, he _wanted_ her to be loud; wanted her voice to echo throughout the empty block. Daryl wanted everyone in the prison to hear her in the throes of passion and to know that he was the one causing that. He wanted the pride of her and everyone knowing that only he could do that, that she was his. That _he'd _claimed her.

Sweeping more of her moisture on his fingertips, he rubbed it against her clit, quickening his speed. Arching, a gasp ripped from her lungs as she bucked again, rocking back into him. God, he wanted to fuck her but he wanted to watch and hear her come more at that moment. "Wanna hear ya, Carol. Wanna hear you come so loud and hard-"

He didn't even get to finish as she shuttered, crying out as she came, head thrown back as her hips bucked wildly, his hand still working against her, prolonging her orgasm. Gasping, Carol moaned his name over and over, his finger still brushing her clitoris, his other hand moving up to hold her against him.

"There ya go. Just a little bit more..." He murmured against her neck. "So fucking beautiful when ya come..." She shuttered again in what he knew to be small multiple orgasms. Daryl loved watching her come undone, letting herself go without having to worry about anyone hearing. He'd make a mental note to do this again with her here.

Slowing his motions, he continued to softly stroke her, feeling her tremble against him with another small orgasm. Carol weakly brushed his hand away, a hoarsely muttered "Can't... too much..." causing him to pull his hand from her, settling for rubbing absently at her hipbone.

Relaxing back into him, her body slack against his own, her breathing evened out. Gently kissing her cheek, Daryl ran his hands over her body, soothing her. Feeling his own legs cramping, he started to lift her but her hand shot out to stop him as she lifted her own body from his. Turning, Carol faced him and reached up and kissed him hard on the mouth. "_That _was well worth the wait." She whispered, her voice soft as she slipped her hands beneath the fabric of his shorts, gripping his ass.

His hips bucked and suddenly he had flipped her flat on her back as he slipped out of his boxers. Carol sprawled out, watching as Daryl stroked his cock slowly, hard and sturdy as it curved up towards his stomach. She looked like a vixen, a damned temptress as she laid there, knees together as she shifted her hips from side to side, almost in a slow wiggle.

"Still want more?" Daryl asked, a bit incredulous. He thought that he'd be on his own at this point but she was obviously not as sated as he'd previously thought.

"Oh Daryl, I'll always want you." Her eyes bright as she shimmed her hips, slowly parting her thighs. He could still see where she glistened from her earlier orgasms.

Crawling over her, Daryl brushed his length between her lips, his hardness gliding over her still sensitive clit, spreading her wetness over them both. Carol's eyelids fluttered shut, any signs of her previous coquettish nature gone, replaced by the lust with the wanton upward thrust of her hips and the breathy way her lips formed his name.

"Daryl..." She moaned, the sound pleasantly twisting his gut and he repeated the action, feeling more of her moisture seeping from her anew, sweeping it along the base of his shaft as he slowly thrust up, pressing his cock against her, watching as her nipples grew hard again. Pulling back, Daryl grabbed his length, coated in her slickness and eased himself into her, moving with tiny little thrusts as he buried himself deep into her body.

Giving her a moment to adjust, he pulled nearly out before thrusting forward, her hands coming up his sides, fingertips dancing over his spine down to the small of his back. Daryl was driven then, his hips rolling, meeting with hers before pulling back, and parting only to repeat the motion.

Daryl groped at one of her legs for a moment before his fingers curled around her ankle. Carefully he drew her leg up, hooking his arm under her knee, angling her wider as he pressed into her deeper. Gasping, Carol arched her back, a pitiful whine coming from her, her throat long and pale. His lips descended then, nipping and pressing open mouthed kisses along the curve of her neck as her fingernails dug into his shoulders, his name on her lips.

Every laboured breath she drew, he felt her muscles begin to constrict around him and he knew that neither of them had much longer. Withdrawing from her and resting on his knees, Daryl looked down at her and wordlessly repeated his earlier action, running the underside of his now very wet cock between her lower lips and over her clit. He watched as her teeth grit in pleasure and hissed, bucking up towards him.

Stroking over her a few more times, he took his cock in hand and rubbed just his glans against her clitoris, his warm, wet, sensitive flesh against hers. Shivering briefly, Carol's hips shuddered as a high pitched yelp escaped her as she slipped over the edge once more. Slipping back into her, Daryl thrust quickly, letting the effects of her orgasm trigger his own; the sweet, firm tug of her body wringing all of his pleasure from him. He felt his fingers grip her hips to his as he made his way towards his own completion, feeling another small orgasm to shudder through her as she whimpered into his shoulder.

Panting into her neck, Daryl rose up unsteadily above her, his cock limp but still buried in her. She gazed up at him, a tired smile on her lips, her eyelids heavy as she reached up and ran her palm against the side of his face. "Feel better?" He asked, lightly bumping his hips into hers, the motion causing her eyes to flutter close as he felt the gentle spasm of her inner muscles around him in a final, weak orgasm.

"Quite." Carol stated, sighing as he lifted himself fully off of her, slipping free from the warm wet confines of her. Quickly wiping himself down with some water and a towel he'd stowed away earlier, he cleaned her up as best he could given she'd taken to being a boneless heap on him. Arranging her underneath the new bedding, Daryl curled up under the sheets with her after extinguishing the lamp, bare skin against bare skin, the warmth of her body calming his as he felt himself beginning to sink into slumber.

She pressed back into him, his arms coming around her, settling on her stomach.

"Some of that was... different." Her voice quiet in the darkened cell.

Daryl felt a jolt of worry then. "Ya not like it?" He thought she'd liked it; she'd _seemed_ to have enjoyed it at the time.

"No, it's not that. I liked it plenty. A _lot_ actually." Carol reassured him, her hand skimming over his arm. "Just different."

"Wanted to make it good for ya," he murmured into the skin behind her ear, laying a kiss there.

He could hear her smile as she replied, "Oh it was fantastic, Daryl. Don't you worry about that." She finished with a yawn and he held her tighter.

"Best get some sleep. Hate to think I wore ya out." He smirked as she pinched his arm playfully before settling down. Before long he felt the slow rhythm of her breathing and soon followed after.


End file.
